


В поисках сокровищ Морского Лиса

by Whitelika



Category: DRIPPIN (Korea Band), INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Gen, Pirates, Tales, implied Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitelika/pseuds/Whitelika
Summary: Капитан «Капели» Хван Юнсон был уверен, что золото Морского Лиса приведёт его команду к славе, а Одноглазый Чан, плававший на легендарной «Бесконечности», как раз готовил самых вкусных осьминогов на этих островах.
Kudos: 2
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	1. Капель

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается одной [лучшей девочке](https://twitter.com/honibugi), благодаря которой «Бесконечность» три года назад начала своё плавание.

О сокровищах Морского Лиса в пиратском сообществе ходили легенды. Говорили, что за годы плаваний он собрал золота и жемчугов на целый океан! – а затем исчез, как будто и не плавал никогда в этих водах. Конечно, самым очевидным предположением было, что старый пират вместе со своей верной «Бесконечностью» затонул у каких-нибудь рифов, но верить в то, что ценный клад может тоже покоиться на дне морском, никому не хотелось. Поиски сокровищ продолжались уже больше десятилетия, торгаши тут и там предлагали карты к зарытому кладу, но любой, хоть немного умеющий думать, прекрасно понимал, что они и гроша не стоят. Единственной надеждой казалось найти хоть кого-то из команды Морского Лиса, и юный капитан Хван Юнсон как раз нашёл след одного из тех пиратов.

Юнсон со своей пока немногочисленной командой высадился на небольшом тихом островке, где, как говорилось, и обитал тот самый Одноглазый Чан. Конечно, информатор мог обмануть, но Юнсон отчаянно хотел надеяться, что всё верно, и дело не только в том, что за сведения они отдали немалую сумму. В этих морях плавало уже слишком много пиратских кораблей, и таким, как они, молодым и зелёным командам, добиться уважения в пиратском сообществе практически невозможно. Но Юнсон отчего-то чувствовал – золото Морского Лиса может стать их золотой дорогой к славе и признанию, к успеху и уважению – а потому стремился к нему, и раз его команда доверяла его предчувствию, он никак не мог их подвести.

В бухте, где они пришвартовались, стояла пара больших кораблей, и, приметив их издали, Юнсон забеспокоился: он понимал, что его информатор мог точно так же продать местоположение Одноглазого Чана десяткам, если не сотням пиратов, офицеров и простых искателей приключений, и кто-то из них даже мог давным-давно обогнать их «Капель», но всё же сталкиваться с соперниками лицом к лицу пока не хотелось – его ребята молодцы, но вряд ли им хватит мощи малой кровью одержать победу над более опытными противниками. Но оказавшись ближе, Юнсон выдохнул: корабли были совсем старыми и наверняка уже давно не выходили в море, а кроме них вдоль нескольких причалов стояли лишь ряды рыбацких лодок.

Сойдя на берег, Юнсон старался держаться как можно увереннее, чтобы его команда не волновалась попусту (он ведь и сам может поволноваться за них за всех, он же капитан), но в то же время не выделяться, чтобы местные не слишком уж косились на них как чужаков. Но, кажется, и без этих усилий местным жителям они были совсем не интересны: никто их не окликнул, не спросил, кто такие и зачем прибыли на их маленький остров на своём большом корабле. Так что Юнсон, покрепче сжимая запястье Алекса, тоже решил не обращать ни на кого внимания и шагать вперёд по тем ориентирам, которые ему оставил информатор.

Предположительно нужный дом нашёлся быстро: небольшая деревянная хижина за покосившимся забором, которая вместе с ещё несколькими домами стояла чуть обособленно от деревни, дверь нараспашку и запах такой вкусный, что в животе заурчит даже у сытого – на корабле Старого Лиса Одноглазый Чан был коком, и, поговаривали, даже на суше не потерял любви к еде. Переглянувшись с товарищами и передав Алекса Хёпу, Юнсон первым подошёл к двери и постучал о деревянный косяк.

\- З… Здравствуйте! – запнулся он. Будь он хоть трижды капитан, сейчас Юнсон мог вживую увидеть пирата легендарной команды, и совсем не волноваться было просто немыслимо. – Здесь ли готовят самых вкусных осьминогов на этих островах?

\- Здесь ли? – раздалось из глубины хижины. – Ну, проходите, раз пришли: попробуете и узнаете! – и из темноты к юным пиратам вышел старик, а левый глаз его скрывала плотная чёрная повязка.

~

Юные пираты теснились за столом и напряжённо переглядывались, пока хозяин неторопливо нарезал овощи для будущего блюда, мурлыча что-то себе под нос.

\- А… Вы много готовите? – решился нарушить тишину чем-то кроме стука ножа Хёп, от волнения крутя между пальцев одну из разложенных на столе четырнадцати палочек для еды.

\- Почти всю жизнь это делаю, – отозвался старик. – Что в море, что на суше.

Пираты снова переглянулись: потенциальный Одноглазый Чан был стар, одноглаз и утверждал, что готовил почти всю жизнь, в том числе и в море. К тому, что они знали о прославленном пирате, это полностью подходило, но как ещё проверить, нашли ли они правильного человека, ребята не знали. И после ещё минуты переглядок с товарищами, Юнсон поднялся.

\- Вы… Одноглазый Чан, – сказал он, и сам не был уверен, спрашивал он так или утверждал.

Стук ножа прекратился. Команда «Капели» замерла и почти перестала дышать. Старик повернулся к ним лицом и, не выпуская длинного острого ножа из рук, растянул губы в улыбке.

\- А вы кто будете? – спросил он. – А то я не знаю, кто вы, но вы знаете, кто я… Несправедливо, не находите?

Хёп не сдержал поражённого восклицания, Минсо зажал себе рот, чтобы не издать ни звука. Чжунхо смущённо опустил глаза, Чанук и Донюн обменялись полными шока взглядами, Алекс побледнел, а Юнсон постарался держать лицо.

\- Хван Юнсон, – отчеканил он. – Капитан «Капели». Пират. А это – моя команда, и мы ищем сокровища Морского Лиса.

\- Все – команда? – удивлённо спросил Одноглазый Чан, как будто пропустив мимо ушей слова о сокровищах. – И вот этот?

Юнсон покосился на Алекса, на которого указал кончиком ножа старый пират. Едва команда сошла с корабля, Юнсон не выпускал мальчишку из вида, и даже руку его отпускал совсем ненадолго, передав Хёпу. Даже сейчас, стоя, он сжимал парнишке плечо. А тот, вопреки ожиданиям юного капитана, держал спину всё так же ровно и заговорил.

\- Александр Винсент Шмидт, – представился он.

\- Просто Алекс, – пояснил Юнсон, заметив недоумение на лице Одноглазого Чана, пытавшегося осмыслить такое сложное имя. – Он наш пленник. Он сын заграничного купца, и мы собираемся получить за него выкуп.

\- О… – задумчиво протянул Одноглазый Чан и тут же весело добавил. – А мы Сонджонни точно так же в команду приняли!

\- Сон… джон… – повторил за ним Чанук. – Вы говорите о Полуночном Чжоне? Том самом кровожадном Полуночном Чжоне?

\- Кровожаднее не найдёте, – хохотнул Одноглазый Чан. – А ты садись уже, или до самой готовности осьминогов стоять собрался? – бросил он Юнсону, прежде чем вернулся к своим овощам, и спустя ещё пару ударов ножом, старый пират заговорил снова.


	2. Полуночный Чжон

_Мы взяли Сонджонни в плен в Восточном море. Он был сыном столичного чиновника и плыл на учёбу в другую страну, замаскированный под обычного путешественника – но всё равно в окружении толпы наседок-воспитателей и охранников, которые его в итоге и выдали. Когда мы взяли тот корабль на абордаж, они прятали Сонджона сильнее, чем драгоценности и деньги, но этим только привлекли наше внимание. Пара вопросов с саблей у горла – и нам подчистую выложили всё: про его богатого отца, про тёплый пост, который ждёт Сонджона после завершения учёбы. По их словам выходило, что Сонджон – действительно любимый и дорогой сын, но охрану ему в то путешествие выделили… Ну, мы не впечатлились. Вот мы и решили, что видимо, толковых людей организовать за нами погоню у его отца нет, зато деньги на щедрый выкуп найдутся. Так что, забрав Сонджона на нашу «Бесконечность», мы передали сообщение о том, в каком порту будем ждать выкуп через несколько месяцев. В итоге в назначенный день мы были далеко от того порта._

_Сначала Сонджон вёл себя строптиво. Был привередлив, ругался и повторял, что нас всех поймают и убьют. Сонёль его дразнил молодой госпожой каждый раз, как спускался к нему в трюм. Но, на самом деле, я думаю, что Сонджон ему сразу понравился, не зря они с Мёнсу проводили с ним больше всего времени. Мёнсу, конечно, было очень интересно: Сонджон же был единственным из нас, у кого были учителя, кто читал китайских философов и учился каллиграфии! Они много говорили на всякие заумные темы. Ну а Сонёль хоть и много над ним смеялся, как-то сразу взял его под своё крыло, а как-то раз вообще спас ему жизнь, и, мне кажется, даже Сонгю никогда не гордился Сонджоном так же сильно, как Сонёль. В общем, как-то так слово за слово – не только с теми двумя, конечно, мы все к Сонджонни привязались – и вот в один день получилось, что не хочет он ни на какое чиновничье место, хочет быть с нами, а мы хотим, чтобы он был не нашим пленником, а частью нашей команды. Но мы, конечно, поначалу сомневались: всё-таки Сонджонни был домашним мальчиком, вдруг не выдержит._

_Первым делом, которое мы задумали вместе с Сонджоном, была кража. Мы узнали, что через близлежащий порт будут провозить драгоценный камень, выкупленный одним столичным богатеем – казалось настоящим упущением не воспользоваться такой возможностью. Сонджон должен был разведать обстановку: он юркий, ловкий, да и лицо у него неподозрительное, никому не знакомое, а если что, он всегда может рассказать про себя правду: сын чиновника, попал в плен, чудом спасся – и никто его ни в чём не уличит. Да только мы не учли, что начальником в охране того камешка оказался какой-то там знакомый отца Сонджона, который знал, что тот был в плену у пиратов, и вознамерился он не просто ни в чём Сонджона не уличать, а вернуть его домой – и так и забрал с собой в таверну, где остановился, а Сонджон без колебаний с ним пошёл. Мы тогда думали, что это конец: мало того, что Сонджон нас бросил, так ещё и наверняка сдаст. Ух, и злой тогда Сонёль был! Мы начали готовиться к отплытию, и когда уже вот-вот собирались отчаливать, глядим на берег – а там наш парень бежит! Один, без хвоста военных-охранников! Мы его пустили, а он Сонгю в руки тот самый камешек суёт, и мешком каким-то машет, а в мешке – голова! Как оказалось, в таверне тот приятель Сонджонова отца вместе со всей своей командой напился, как свинья, по пьяни потащил Сонджонни в свою комнату, побрякушку показывать и… уж не знаю, что именно у них там произошло, но Сонджон того парня зарезал, отрезал ему голову, голову – в мешок, камешек – в карман, и, сиганув в окно, поспешил к нам. Вот так он и стал нашим товарищем по команде!_

_Потом его отец ещё какое-то время за нами гонялся, всё был уверен, что мы держим Сонджона против его воли. Кончилось тем, что они сошлись в бою, и Сонджон лично заявил, что он теперь пират, и его отец был так шокирован, что немедленно отступил, а потом и вовсе прекратил всяческое преследование. Сонджон его больше никогда не видел, но, я думаю, он ни о чём не жалел, ему правда нравилось с нами. Он же в итоге стал у нас отвечать за самые жестокие убийства, вон, даже вы его кровожадным зовёте. А полуночный он, потому что убивать больше всего любил по ночам, чем ближе к полуночи, тем лучше. Но, знаете, он хоть и нас потом держал в ежовых рукавицах, а свою любимую мишень для метания ножей в честь капитана назвал, на «Бесконечности» он всегда будет нашим любимым младшеньким: и для меня, и для всех остальных, и для Сонёля с Мёнсу особенно._

***

\- Кстати, а ты не внук Мёнсу? – Одноглазый Чан вдруг отвлёкся от рассказа и снова повернулся к юным пиратам, а кончик его ножа на этот раз указал на Чжунхо.

Чжунхо молча замотал головой.

\- Ты уверен? – не унимался старый кок – хотя, к облегчению Чжунхо, положил нож на стол и начал какие-то другие хлопоты по готовке. – Может, твоя бабушка рассказывала какую-нибудь историю о том, как в её прибрежную деревню заплыл самый красивый пират на свете и стал её искренней и чистой первой любовью? Ну серьёзно, вы же с ним на одно лицо! Прямо как он сидишь, такой тихий, молчаливый.

\- Это он просто Вас стесняется! – встрял Минсо. – Когда он только с нами, он вообще не замолкает!

\- Так и Мёнсу такой же! – восторженно отозвался Одноглазый Чан. – С посторонними сидел тише воды, а с нами говорил постоянно! Однажды вот нашёл где-то гравюру с писающей овцой и не успокаивался, пока каждому из нас её не показал! Может, хотя бы что-то вроде такого твоя бабушка рассказывала? Или… – голос пирата стал ниже и серьёзнее. – Или ты не знаешь свою бабушку?

\- Он точно не знает никакого Мёнсу, – ответил за товарища Донюн. – Никто из нас не знает.

\- А. Ну да, – старик вздохнул и, начав попутно что-то мешать в ступке, продолжил. – Для вас же он Риыль.

Команда «Капели» восторженно зашепталась.


	3. Риыль

_Мёнсу никогда не рвался в море. Он и родился далеко от большой воды, так что она его и не манила. Зато Мёнсу манили разные устройства, и не зря: он был настоящим гением, и пусть даже у него никогда не было рядом мудрого учителя, он как-то сам чудесным образом понимал, как работают вещи. В своей родной деревне Мёнсу придумал систему орошения, сделал уличные часы, совершенствовал мельницы… что только не делал! А ещё, кстати, в травах разбирался и всех больных лечил – говорю же, гений! Ему нравилось изучать новое и, наверное, Мёнсу так и был бы всю жизнь кабинетным учёным, мастерство годами шлифуя… Да о нём прознал один купец, захотел на способностях Мёнсу подзаработать, да наш Су отказался. А купец тот был жадным и легко впадал в ярость, а потому из-за отказа Мёнсу тут же убил нескольких его друзей, а как власть имеющие прибежали разбираться, выставил всё так, как будто Мёнсу убил их сам, впав в безумство. А затем ещё принялся в милосердие играть, ублюдок: «Зачем же юного гения отправлять на казнь! Пусть расплачивается за свои грехи, помогая развивать наши острова!» Стоит ли говорить, что в итоге Мёнсу попал на производства того купца, да только вместо того, чтобы безбедно существовать, выполняя его просьбы по мелочи, оказался ниже раба и был оторван от всех родных и близких. Да и на новом месте ему было нелегко: простые крестьяне и рабочие шептались не скрывая, что он безумный убийца, а купеческие надсмотрщики издевались только. Так что Мёнсу принялся работать – не ради богача, конечно, а потому что только благодаря своим механизмам ему не хотелось умереть, да и потому что считал, что простые люди, которые о нём шепчутся, ни в чём не виноваты, и им он может очень облегчить жизнь. И со временем увлечённый работой Мёнсу наскучил своим надсмотрщикам, а с местными жителями всё-таки сблизился, потому что то, что он делал, действительно помогало._

_Ну а потом в его жизнь ворвались мы! Тот купец был редкостным мерзавцем даже по нашим меркам, успел перейти нам дорогу, а потому уничтожить всё, что ему принадлежало, было закономерным шагом. Так мы и высадились в той островной деревушке. Мы убили нескольких его прихвостней, уже рассказывали следующему, как же их хозяин не прав… И тут на нас вываливается Мёнсу. На него наставляешь окровавленную саблю, а он с большими глазами говорит, что его убивать можно, а ломать устройства – нет. Ну прелесть же! Нам, конечно, стало интересно: а вдруг устройства ценные? Но оказалось, что ценность их в пользе для простых местных, которые и сами страдают от купца. И вот так в непринуждённой беседе мы и узнали, что случилось с Мёнсу, и решили забрать его к себе. Официально – чтобы помочь наказать того богатого негодяя, но на самом деле, потому что он такой милый, что умереть можно – это Сонёль так сказал, и это очень точно._

_Мёнсу, конечно, поначалу было тяжко. Он же мухи не обидит – ну какое тут пиратство? Он, мне кажется, за все годы наших плаваний даже рыбу ни разу не убил. И, что удивительно, как лекарь он крови и трупов не боялся, но стоило при нём зарезать даже самого плохого парня – его сразу мутило. Но он очень старался, усердно учился у нас драться – по его словам, только для самозащиты, разумеется – а нас лечил, улучшал наше оружие, а ещё понемногу грамоте и другим премудростям учил. Риыль, кстати, пошёл как раз оттуда: как-то раз мы обмывали удачное дело в таверне одной пиратской деревушки, но у Мёнсу именно на тот вечер был план научить Сонёля писать собственное имя, и то, как он пытался заставить упитого Сонёля написать риыль так впечатлило окружающих, что на следующий день только и разговоров было, что у Морского Лиса новенький, «Риыль какой-то»._

_А Мёнсу это было только на руку, и под настоящим именем, не запятнанным пиратской репутацией, он научные труды писал, да вы, я вижу, не читали. А зря, там много всего умного! Мёнсу правда любил изучать, и это было важной частью его жизни. Он много раз спускался на сушу, чтобы углубиться в какое-нибудь новое исследование, как-то раз даже на год. По началу каждый раз говорил, мол, видимся в последний раз, бросает он пиратство, но в итоге Мёнсу всегда возвращался. Знаете, что как-то раз сказал? Как сейчас помню! «Не важно, куда я уйду и что я буду делать, пока мне есть, куда возвращаться. Мне с вами так нравится... Знаете, это как компас? Как бы ни крутилась стрелка, в итоге она всё равно укажет определённое направление. Надеюсь, и вы всегда будете моим компасом. И я говорю не только о “Бесконечности”, но и о каждом в нашей команде». Так что Мёнсу действительно любил науку, но нас он полюбил ещё сильнее._

***

\- А всё-таки ты правда вряд ли внук Мёнсу, – задумчиво протянул Одноглазый Чан, снова глянув своим одним глазом на Чжунхо. – Когда он надолго задерживался на суше, у него в голове оставались одни науки, а в любую небольшую остановку в каком угодно порту он бегал за котами, а не за женщинами. Как-то раз даже после своей очередной научной паузы с котом вернулся, и Бёль ещё много лет с нами плавал. Сонёлю он очень нравился, а вот Хоя…

\- А Сонёль… – перебил Донюн и тут же смутился, поняв, что прервал старшего пирата, но тот не стал продолжать свою мысль, а только ободряюще улыбнулся парню. – А Сонёль – это Могучий Ёль?

\- В точку! – Одноглазый Чан улыбнулся ещё шире и одним движением разрезал голову только что вытащенного осьминога.


	4. Могучий Ёль

_Сонёль, наверное, был больше всех нас предан Сонгю и больше всех гордился, что он в команде Морского Лиса плавает на «Бесконечности». Ну, конечно, мы все были преданы и гордились, но Сонёль – особенно. Вот если бы у него были внуки, он бы точно им все уши прожужжал о своём пиратском прошлом!_

_У Сонёля, на самом деле, нет за плечами какой-то драматичной истории. Он просто родился в одной из сотен мелких рыбацких деревушек, а его семье особенно не везло с уловом. Мы заплыли к ним в особенно голодную для них осень, пополняли запасы у их соседей, да только море разволновалось вскоре после того, как мы бросили якорь, и не затихало ни в какую – пришлось задержаться. Тут-то Сонёль к нам и подобрался. Знаете, те, кто растёт в бедности, всегда мечтают вырваться, вот и Сонёль мечтал, а потому очень хотел хотя бы послушать наши рассказы о том, как же там – в море. За разговором мы и не удержались: угостили ухой и даже рюмкой рома. А Сонёль слушал, ел, пил, а потом как заявит: «Возьмите меня в команду!» - и давай себя расписывать, что и мне с готовкой поможет, и что палубы драить готов, и что руки у него из плеч, так что он ну точно пригодится, да и вообще он на всё согласен, и ему лучше сгинуть в море, чем помереть с голода в своей деревне. Он нас, конечно, своими речами с толку слегка сбил, но мы подумали-подумали, да и согласились его взять и, как оказалось, не зря! Сонёль действительно во всех делах лучший помощник и, кажется, умеет всего понемногу, но самое полезное. А Сонгю он навсегда остался благодарен, что принял его в команду и наставлял._

_Снова в родной деревне Сонёль оказался уже много-много лет спустя: мы проплывали недалеко, нам уже можно было пополнять некоторые запасы, вот и подумали – а почему бы и не туда? Сонёль сначала вроде и не хотел видеться с семьёй, но в итоге всё равно пошёл. Нашёл родителей всё в той же бедности, да ещё и с новым ребёнком! Ух, Сонёль так разозлился тогда! Ругался, что нечего бедность плодить, и в итоге попросту забрал брата с собой. Сколько Дэёлли тогда было, лет тринадцать-четырнадцать? Сонёль очень был с ним суров: требовал делать самую грязную работу, еду и новые вещи давал в самую последнюю очередь. Мы, конечно, понимали, что он просто пытался брата жизни учить, но всё равно сердце кровью обливалось, особенно потому что Дэёль всегда на него смотрел, как на самого отважного героя. Сонёль всё грозился высадить Дэёля в первом попавшемся порту и оставить на произвол судьбы, но в итоге Дэёль сошёл с «Бесконечности» только через год плаваний, да и город, где мы его высадили, был полон возможностей, а ещё Сонёль на прощание отдал ему хорошую сумму от своей доли добычи. Хотя мы все были не против принять Дэёля в команду, они оба решили, что пусть и братья, а у каждого своя дорога. И в следующий раз мы встретили Дэёля только через несколько лет как капитана собственного пиратского судна – «Золотого Ребёнка»! Знаете? Ох, ну хоть его знаете! Мы же, когда название впервые услышали, так хохотали – прямо до слёз! – но команда у Дэёлли и правда золотые дети, да и плывёт их корабль как будто по золотому течению. Сонёль этого никогда не признает, но он очень, очень им гордится!_

_А Сонёль, кстати, и сам побывал капитаном. Когда это было, лет тридцать назад?.. Или больше?.. Нам на хвост сел императорский флот, так что пришлось разделиться, чтобы сбить их со следа. Тогда Сонёль, Мёнсу и Сонджон сошли с нашей «Бесконечности» на другое судно, маленькое, но добротное. Как же они его назвали… «Лик», «Цветок», «Дружба», «Семья», «Навсегда»… Точно и не вспомню уже, они столько вариантов перебрали, но что-то из этого! А Сонёль у них был капитаном, но когда мы все наконец-то встретились снова, он бросился к Сонгю и заявил, что наконец-то никакой он больше не капитан, и даже предлагал немедля затопить то несчастное судёнышко. Но топить ничего не стали, а Мёнсу и Сонджон на все наши расспросы о том, что же произошло, только посмеивались и говорили, что Сонёль просто лучший после Сонгю капитан, так что хочется надеяться, что их… «Навсегда»? Я думаю, это всё-таки было «Навсегда»! – ещё поднимет якорь._

_А Сонёль и правда лучший. Вот вроде с первого взгляда так и не подумаешь, но, поработав с ним, поймёшь – он, кажется, может всё, что угодно: и в море, и на суше, и не умеет он как будто только умирать. Могучим его прозвали с подачи Дэёля, но, знаете, Сонёль заслуживает, чтобы на него как на всемогущего смотрел каждый._

***

\- А ещё Сонёль никогда не терял духа и даже в самые тяжёлые времена мог нас подбодрить. Мне кажется, он и из себя выходил всего три раза: тогда, с родителями, с Сонджонии и ещё когда только-только с Хоей…

Старый пират запнулся, как будто бы не зная, говорить ли дальше.

\- Вы уже второй раз называете это имя, – заметил Юнсон. – Но, честно говоря, оно не напоминает прозвища никого из команды Морского Лиса. Кто же это?

\- Пурпурный Корсар, – вздохнул Одноглазый Чан, начиная нарезать выпотрошенных осьминогов. – Но, знаете, он просто Хоя.


	5. Пурпурный корсар

_Хоя удивительный! Он столько всего знает, столько умеет, а ещё он очень храбрый, и всегда так упорно работает! И он смешной невероятно, и добрый, и остроумный, умеет красиво говорить, и хотя ему иногда сложно выражать свои чувства, он правда очень, очень хороший._

_А ещё он офицер императорского флота._

_Мы узнали об этом, когда к нам присоединился Сонджонни. Я же говорил, что ему готовили пост чиновника в столице? Поэтому он и знал уж если не лично, то просто в лицо многих видных офицеров – видел на разных мероприятиях, куда его брал отец. Вот и Хоя показался ему знакомым. Сначала Сонджонни поделился этим с Мёнсу и Сонёлем, и потом они рассказали уже нам всем, а Сонгю сказал, что всё так, и он об этом знает. Сонёль тогда как раз злился очень, а Мёнсу вот наоборот только сильнее заинтересовался Хоей, да и Сонджон с ним после этого очень сблизился, ведь у них оказалось гораздо больше общего. А я просто был ошарашен. Но зато стало понятно, почему время от времени он сходил на сушу – когда на пару дней, а когда и на несколько месяцев, и почему его прозвище, которое он выбрал сам, такое – никак не связано с его настоящим именем._

_Честно говоря, я до сих пор так и не знаю, кому он был верен на самом деле, да и был ли верен хоть кому-то. Именно от него мы часто получали информацию о планах императорского флота, о том, где будет какая-то стоящая добыча, которую мы сможем украсть. Но в то же время он точно передавал властям планы пиратов, и многие попадали в засаду из-за него. Казалось, ради информации он мог проникнуть на какую угодно глубину что в пиратских, что в императорских водах. И всё же… «Бесконечность» почти никогда не попадала под прицел императорского флота, а если и попадала, нам в итоге всё сходило с рук. И он же правда уважал Сонгю, и о Сонджоне правда заботился, и со всеми нами… Было столько моментов, когда мы были счастливы вместе. Я не верю, что все они были притворством._

_Хотя что бы я ни думал когда-то, надо признать: похоже, на самом деле я никогда достоверно не знал, что у Хои на сердце. Но в одном я всё равно уверен: Хоя любил море. Море было его мечтой, тем, ради чего он жил. Необходимость сойти на сушу была его величайшей болью, а возвращение на борт корабля – величайшим счастьем._

_Как и Мёнсу, Хоя покидал нас время от времени ради своей работы, но он никогда ничего не говорил о своих уходах, а мы всегда думали, что он обязательно вернётся. Но однажды он ушёл, как обычно, не сказав ни слова, и больше не вернулся. Минуло несколько десятилетий с тех пор, как я видел его в последний раз._

***<

\- Вы точно ничего о нём не слышали? – с надеждой спросил старый пират. – Его могли называть ещё Ли Ховоном или Ли Ходоном. И он всегда любил фиолетовый цвет, возможно, он плавает под фиолетовыми парусами! А ещё у него такие брови, и улыбка, и шутки немного глупые, но правда очень смешные, и глаза красивые… Может, вы такого где-то видели?.. – но юные пираты лишь с сожалением качали головами, а улыбка старика совсем угасла. – Как-то раз Ухён и Мёнсу столкнулись с ним. Звали его, а он сделал вид, что их не знает. Но они тогда были пьяны, Мёнсу вообще едва помнит ту встречу, а Ухён…

\- Вы до этого не упоминали об Ухёне, – сердобольный Хёп не мог смотреть на то, каким грустным стал Одноглазый Чан, говоря о Пурпурном Корсаре, поэтому ухватился за возможность сменить тему. – Это, должно быть, Деревянный Хён? Пожалуйста, расскажите и о нём тоже!

\- Да, это наш Нам-гун, – кок «Бесконечности» снова улыбнулся, вываливая осьминогов в котелок, под которым уже разгорался огонь.


	6. Деревянный Хён

_Услышав его прозвище, все думают, что у Ухёна деревянная нога, но нет, он весь деревянный. Его имя – Нам Ухён, Наму-Хён, смекаете?_

_Ухён знал Сонгю с самого детства. Сначала они друг другу не нравились и много дрались, но, став старше, нашли общий язык, подружились, сблизились так сильно… Знаете, Ухён даже сам про них так говорил: «Ким Сонгю без меня, как иголка без нитки, как палочки без ложки, как воздушный змей без нити» - и это было абсолютной правдой. Они всегда были совершенно разными, все это замечали. Как-то раз мы были у одной гадалки, и даже она сказала, что по звёздам эти двое – полные противоположности. Но при этом сложно представить более гармоничного дуэта, чем Сонгю и Ухён. Конечно, мы все дружили между собой, но они стали друг для друга самыми близкими людьми на свете. Я всегда любил наблюдать за ними: когда два человека, казалось бы, совершенно несочетаемы, но при этом работают над своими взаимоотношениями так усердно, что становятся практически единым целым, неразделимыми, невообразимыми друг без друга – это правда здорово._

_Наверное, у Ухёна всё было бы хорошо. Он был красавчиком и довольно смышлёным, пусть и неграмотным, наверняка без проблем обучился бы какому-нибудь ремеслу или просто рыбачил, женился на милой девушке, завёл ребятишек и жил себе в спокойствии. Но Сонгю позвал в море, и Ухён ни секунды не колебался._

_На самом деле, Ухён добряк. Да, он считался одним из опаснейших пиратов нашего времени, но он всегда был готов протянуть руку помощи нуждающимся, защищал слабых, а ради тех, кто ему дорог, был готов на всё._

_А я же сказал, что если бы не это всё, Ухён наверняка завёл бы толпу ребятишек? Так вот, одного он завёл даже с этим всем. Мы тогда заплыли в одну бедную деревню: едва ли десяток полуразвалившихся хижин. Мы надеялись поживиться хоть чем-то, но в итоге только пожалели бедняков, я лично старикам варил похлёбку. А Ухён тогда нашёл малыша прямо на улице, тот лежал в корзине у колодца и улыбался. Ухён, конечно, пошёл искать родителей, но, знаете, это уж скорее для приличия, потому что он сам говорил, что как увидел его, так сразу в сердце кольнуло: «мой», ещё и шутил потом, мол, он родил. Конечно, Сонгю побурчал, когда Ухён заявился на корабль с ребёнком, но это для вида, он и сам в Донхённи души не чаял и воспитывал его, как второй отец. Знаете, удивительно, но он и правда вырос даже внешне похожим одновременно на них обоих, как будто бы родной. Если бы я не знал, как он у нас появился, точно думал бы, что эти двое Донхёна у какой-нибудь ведьмы из собственной крови наколдовали. И, конечно, растить ребёнка на пиратском корабле было тем ещё испытанием, но Ухён справился, мы все справились, и в таком окружении Донхён конечно же не мог не пойти по нашим стопам. Думаю, он и сейчас плавает, с Дэёлли, братом Сонёля. Я же говорил, что у него вся команда – золотые дети? А наш Донхённи – самый золотой!_

_Об Ухёне ходило много разных историй: якобы он в одном городе увёл наложниц у всех местных богачей, якобы в одиночку перебил целый корабль и много-много других, и во многих из них вымысла больше. Но можете не сомневаться: любая история, в которой говорится о том, какое у Ухёна большое и любящее сердце будет правдой от начала до конца._

***

\- Вот такой вот наш Нам-гун, – с улыбкой закончил очередной рассказ старый пират, помешивая на огне осьминогов и уже перекочевавшие к ним в котелок овощи.

\- Господин Одноглазый Чан, – подал голос Минсо. – Вы уже обо всех рассказали! А как же Вы? Расскажите и про себя тоже! – и вся команда «Капели» согласно закивала.

\- Ну, если вы настаиваете, – Одноглазый Чан улыбнулся ещё шире и добавил в своё блюдо последний ингредиент – смесь из ступки, которую сделал ещё несколько историй назад.


	7. Одноглазый Чан

_Что ж, меня зовут Дону, Чан Дону, но меня больше знают как Одноглазого Чана, и на «Бесконечности» я был в первую очередь коком._

_Я тоже знаю Сонгю с самого детства – мы с Ухёном родились в одной деревне, и Сонгю тоже почти всё детство рос с нами. Я подружился с ним в первую же нашу встречу и с тех пор имею честь называть Сонгю своим лучшим другом. У меня была хорошая жизнь в деревне: отец ловил много рыбы и осьминогов, мать с сёстрами готовили и продавали соседям, а я, как младший в семье, всем во всём помогал, и меня не пугали ни бедность, ни рутина, хотя, должен признаться, море и правда всегда казалось мне очень манящим. Но когда Сонгю сказал, что будет пиратом, разве мог я отпустить их с Ухёном просто так? Конечно же, я поплыл со своими друзьями!_

_Но, по правде, по началу от меня было больше проблем, чем пользы. В наше первое же плавание я умудрился прямо на борту сломать шлюпку нашего корабля, а потом меня шесть раз обманывали всякие торговцы-мошенники, впаривая втридорога бесполезные карты сокровищ и поддельные талисманы и обереги. Да и в сражениях, грабежах и абордажах я был в первые годы довольно бесполезен, больше боялся и путался под ногами, чем помогал, хотя, по правде, разбой никогда и не был близким моему сердцу делом. Но я обеспечивал ребятам надёжный тыл, вкусно готовил и, в конце концов, мы были настоящими друзьями, поэтому Сонгю и Ухён никогда не думали от меня избавляться – ну или по крайней мере никогда мне об этом не говорили._

_Мне хочется верить, что каждому в нашей команде я мог подарить чувство спокойствия и уюта, каждому смог хоть немного заменить семью. Сонджон и Сонёль довольно радикально разошлись с родными, Мёнсу боялся, что встречей с семьёй навлечёт на них беду, Хоя… говорил о своей семье не так много, только что отец выгнал его из дома, и, вспоминая его лицо на тех словах, я всё же думаю, что это было правдой, а Ухён как-то сразу решил, что его семья – рядом с Сонгю, а не с родными, так что вся наша «Бесконечность» в этом плане, в сыновьем, была немного одинока. Вся, кроме меня, потому что я к своей настоящей семье был слишком привязан и довольно часто приплывал к своим родителям (и, кстати, первые годы плаваний я отдавал им всю свою добычу, ведь они так много потратили, чтобы меня вырастить), к сёстрам, а свою племянницу Себинни даже брал как-то в плавание – ну, знаете, когда у нас был перерыв в пиратских рейдах. И, зарядившись теплом своей семьи, по возвращению на корабль я всегда старался передать хоть частичку этого тепла, этой атмосферы любви и поддержки своим товарищам по команде, чтобы они чувствовали, что пусть мы и не братья по крови, мы всё равно одна семья. Я думаю, мне это удавалось._

_Я правда очень люблю наших ребят. Они все – лучшие люди, которых я когда-либо знал, и мы столько пережили за годы наших плаваний. Конечно, они не единственные, кого я люблю в своей жизни. Но всё же время, проведённое с ними – точно самое счастливое._

***

Одноглазый Чан замолчал.

\- И всё? – спросил Минсо. – У Вас же наверняка есть столько историй! Расскажите хотя бы, как вы потеряли глаз!

\- Да что всё обо мне да обо мне, - лишь отмахнулся старый пират. – Вы же на самом деле пришли сюда за рассказами о Морском Лисе, не так ли? И за осьминогами, конечно, – с улыбкой старик снял котелок с готовым блюдом с огня и выставил на стол перед юными пиратами. – Налетайте!

Команда «Капели» послушно потянулась к еде, Юнсон отпустил руку Алекса, чтобы тому было удобнее есть, и приобнял его за плечи, а Одноглазый Чан наконец-то тоже сел к ребятам за стол.


	8. Морской Лис

_Как вы уже, наверное, догадались, Морской Лис – это Сонгю. Мой лучший друг, наш бравый капитан и просто отличный парень._

_Сонгю появился в нашей деревне, когда ему было… лет пять? Он приплыл вместе с матерью и сестрой, и об их семье сразу начали ходить разные слухи: что они сбежали от долгов и что отец детей – пират, бросивший бедную женщину. Но в детстве я совсем не задумывался об этих слухах – да и потом тоже не придавал им большого значения – а просто дружил с интересным мальчишкой. Мы с Сонгю быстро поладили, Ухён, хоть по началу и ругался с Сонгю, тоже всегда был к нам поблизости, а со мной вообще всегда хорошо общался, и в итоге с течением времени мы втроём стали неразлучными друзьями. А потом Сонгю собрался в столицу. Он хотел учиться или стать солдатом – я уже точно не помню – но в итоге вернулся через пару лет на своём корабле и заявил нам с Ухёном, что будет пиратом, а мы последовали за ним._

_Конечно, по началу никто не воспринимал нас в серьёз. Мы брались практически за любую работу, которую только могла найти наша маленькая пиратская команда, и сперва у нас не всё получалось, но Сонгю не сдавался, а глядя на него не могли сдаться и мы с Ухёном. Но время шло, мы стали самую малость известными, и Сонгю встретил Хою в одном порту и принял в нашу команду. Потом к нам присоединился Сонёль, следом Мёнсу, а затем мы нашли Сонджона… Время от времени с нами плавали и другие, многие из них и после остались нашими хорошими друзьями, но всё-таки мы семеро – душа «Бесконечности», и именно мы привели нашу команду к той славе, которая и сейчас всё ещё гремит по морям. Честно, мы и сами не очень поняли, как именно это произошло, но каждый из нас уверен – без Сонгю этого бы не случилось._

_Может быть, Сонгю и нам просто везло, но в конце концов все его решения приводили к лучшему результат. Например, вы слышали про армаду «Перезвон»? Нам многие говорили, что не стоит к ней присоединяться, но Сонгю решил – и в итоге мы поднялись только выше. Хотя, конечно, были слухи, что дело в том, что капитан «Перезвона» – дядя Сонгю, но это не правда. Однако, Ли Джунёп к нам всем относился почти по-отечески, а когда наша «Бесконечность» очень сильно пострадала, и вовсе продал один из своих кораблей, чтобы мы могли починить её и продолжить плавать. Он, конечно, не всегда и не во всём был прав, но всё же был отличным стариком, и мы многим ему обязаны._

_О Сонгю, на самом деле, есть столько историй! Куда под его началом нас ни закидывала жизнь, везде он мог показать себя с лучшей стороны. Он был строгим и требовательным капитаном, но мудрым, да и ждал многого в первую очередь от себя. Он был отличным дипломатом, умевшим расположить к себе и найти союзников в любой компании, мне кажется, он бы самого Императора очаровал бы, окажись перед ним! Он умел как составлять гениальные планы, так и пить сутки напролёт, при этом грозя устроить абордаж, даже если на деле в таком состоянии был способен разве что на абордаж Ухёна. А ещё он всегда оставался самым душевным другом, готовым и с тобой повеселиться, и немедля прийти к тебе на помощь._

_Конечно, Сонгю не всегда знал, что нужно делать, он же просто человек. Но он всегда внушал уверенность, не смел жаловаться и показывать сомнения, а потому мы безоговорочно ему верили и были готовы пойти за ним на край света. Я много раз доверял ему свою жизнь и даже сейчас не задумываясь бы сделал это снова._

***

Одноглазый Чан улыбался, глядя как будто бы сквозь ребят, как будто слишком глубоко окунувшись в те времена, когда он ещё был молод и полон сил и бороздил моря вместе со своими друзьями. Юнсону было очень неудобно выдёргивать его из того, как сам пират говорил, самого счастливого времени, но всё же цели его команды были важнее, и он, откашлявшись, спросил:

\- А сокровища? Что стало с сокровищами Морского Лиса?

\- Сокровища… – протянул Одноглазый Чан. – Знаете, за годы плаваний в наших руках побывало немало добычи, за которую многие люди сложили головы, с которой мы могли почувствовать себя королями мира. Но это было много лет назад. Вот от моей доли осталось не так уж много, живу я, опираясь на дружбу и помощь соседей, а не на золотые монеты. И я, конечно, знаю традиции, но ещё я знаю Сонгю, и прятать клады да чахнуть над золотом – не в его характере. Да и в конце концов главным его сокровищем были мы, наша «Бесконечность», наша дружба – он даже говорил, что, конечно, любит золото и жемчуга, но нас он любит больше – и этим сокровищем я с вами поделился, как мог.

Повисло молчание, которое через несколько минут, не выдержав, нарушил Чжунхо.

\- А у Вас правда самые вкусные осьминоги. Никогда не ел вкуснее.

Команда «Капели» и даже Алекс согласно закивали и начали поддакивать.

\- Вам нужно чем-то помочь? – спросил Хёп. – Мы могли бы сделать что-то по дому, что-то починить…

\- Не надо, – по-доброму смеясь, отказался Одноглазый Чан. – Я всё-таки пока не настолько дряхлый и сам многое могу. Не волнуйтесь вы так! Да и вам, наверное, пора? В море сейчас слишком людно, будете долго рассиживать со стариком, вроде меня – вам никакой добычи не останется. Попутного вам ветра! Если будете проплывать мимо – заглядывайте ещё!

Неуверенно переглядываясь, юные пираты встали из-за стола, поклонились Одноглазому Чану, Юнсон поблагодарил за еду и за рассказы, а затем ребята покинули хижину.

Обратно к кораблю все шли, находясь где-то в своих мыслях. Юнсон не мог знать, о чём именно думали его товарищи по команде, но вот его самого истории Одноглазого Чана очень впечатлили. Конечно, он всё ещё хотел золота и признания. Но также Юнсону хотелось, чтобы его ребята и даже Алекс (а может он и правда для них уже не пленник?) через много-много лет говорили о нём и друг о друге так же, как Одноглазый Чан о своём капитане и своей команде. Хотелось, чтобы это время, проведённое вместе, стало для них самым лучшим. И теперь Юнсон принял своей целью привести команду не только к богатству и славе, но и к счастью.

Юнсон так глубоко задумался, что совсем не заметил старика, идущего как раз к хижине Одноглазого Чана, да и никто из пиратов «Капели» не обратил на него внимания.


	9. Бесконечность

\- Дону-хён!!! – раздался громкий клич с улицы, и Дону, улыбаясь, пошёл к порогу.

\- Здравствуй-здравствуй, Нам-гун! Какими судьбами?

\- Дону-хён, выручай! – Ухён повис на старом друге. – Сонгю с утра заявил, что у него болит спина, и сегодня всё хозяйство на мне! А я считаю, что у него всё болит, потому что кто-то лежит слишком много! Ну, ладно, пусть уж отдохнёт сегодня, но завтра я ему точно устрою! Но, хён, совсем не успеваю ничего приготовить, поможешь?

\- А у меня как раз только что осьминоги приготовлены! Много осталось, забирайте.

\- О, был какой-то повод? – заинтересовавшись, Ухён потянул друга к скамье, присесть, и окинул взглядом оставшуюся на столе кучу палочек. – Да у тебя гости были! Соседская ребятня?

\- А вот и нет! Молодые пираты, представляешь? Сокровища Сонгю-хёна искали!

\- А чего искать? Донхённи в море, с Дэёлем плавает, они вроде к Сонёлю, Мёнсу и Сонджону заплыть хотели. Ну а я – вот он я, никуда не делся! – Дону рассмеялся, и Ухён тоже заулыбался шире. – Правда, хён, мог бы и привести их, чтобы лично всё спросили, недалеко же, всего два дома пройти. Или ребята нехорошие?

\- Хорошие. Мне понравились. И очень нас напомнили. Знаешь, их тоже семеро, с ними был пленник, который явно вот-вот окажется в команде, а ещё один парень – прямо копия Мёнсу в молодости.

\- Да ты что!

\- Ага! Я сказал им заглядывать, если будут поблизости. Так что если вернутся – обязательно поведу с вами знакомиться!

\- Вот и правильно! – Ухён довольно хлопнул друга по колену. – Ладно, хён, я уже чувствую, что Сонгю по мне соскучился и, как только я вернусь, начнёт бубнить, что я надолго пропал. Пора мне! Спасибо за осьминогов, хён! До завтра! – и, подхватив со стола котелок, Ухён направился к дверям.

Дону проводил товарища до ворот, да там и остановился ненадолго: смотрел в сторону моря, пытаясь разглядеть удаляющийся от острова парус. Разглядев что-то похожее, Дону улыбнулся широко и, напевая что-то себе под нос, пошёл обратно к дому. И разве что передвинул повязку с одного глаза на другой, исчезая в полумраке своей хижины.


End file.
